


hiccup!

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia trys to cure reader's hiccups. anon request from my tumblr of the same name, originally posted nov. 10, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 9





	hiccup!

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> how about reader has hiccups and Lydia tries to help by scaring them?  
> *me avoiding this bc i don’t know how to scare ppl* uuuuhhhhh
> 
> but fr tho, this sound super cute & i wholeheartedly agree
> 
> 593 words
> 
> cw: femreader. blood. knife.

you don’t get hiccups a lot, but when you do,,  
oh boy,  
they last all f*ckin day.  
and they’re so loud!  
everyone in your family has either these cute little hiccups, or you don’t hear them.  
but you?  
yours are so loud that you’re considered a distraction to class, and you need to go out in the hall.  
luckily, you weren’t at school when you got them this time.  
you were at your house, attempting to study chemistry with your girlfriend, lydia.  
i say attempting, ‘cause, well,  
there were hayley kiyoko songs to sing to!  
as soon as the song finished,  
hiccup!  
oh no, you thought.  
“heh heh, what was that?” lydia giggled.  
hiccup! you responded.  
“i’m sorry, i didn’t quite get that. could you repeat it?” she taunted.  
“literally figh-” hiccup! “t me.”  
“are you girls okay?” your mom peaked her head into the room.  
“yeah, we’re fine, y/n’s just got the hiccups.” lydia told her.  
hiccup! you demonstrated.  
“oh, well when y/n was little, the only way we could get her to stop was to scare her. but then, of course, we had to deal with her screaming, but…” she winked at lydia.  
you turned back to your girlfriend. a mischievous grin had broken out across her face.  
“oh-” hiccup! “no.”  
lydia then insisted on actually studying.  
you were on edge the entire time, your leg bouncing at 100 mph. (okay, maybe not literally, but it felt like that.)  
lydia then excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
scare you? oh boy, she was going to scare you!  
“beetlejuice, beetlejuic, beetlejuice!” she whispered once she closed the door.  
“hey kid! what do yo-” beetlejuice began screaming. lydia held a hand to his mouth.  
“shh! we need to be quiet!” lydia hesitantly lowered her hand. “so, y/n has the hiccups, right? and we need to scare them out of her.”  
hiccup! could be heard down the hall.  
“d’you have any ideas?” beej asks, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“why do you think i summoned you?” lydia began to explain her plan to the demon.  
hiccup! it had been ten minutes since your girlfriend went to the bathroom. you were beginning to worry.  
“lydia?” you called down the hall.  
hiccup!  
you got up and walked down the hall.  
hiccup!  
the bathroom door was closed, and the light was off.  
your heart began to beat faster.  
“lydia?” you knocked on the door.  
no response.  
“lydia?” you tried again.  
still nothing.  
hiccup!  
you tested the door to see if it’d open.  
it did.  
hiccup!  
you turned the light on, and when your eyes adjusted-  
you screamed!  
your girlfriend was laying at the bottom of the tub, with a knife in her throat, and her blood everywhere.  
the door slammed behind you.  
you screamed again.  
“l-l-lydia?” you trembled.  
she peaked one eye open, “are your hiccups gone?”  
you hit her arm. “you scared me, lyds!”  
“yeah, uh, that was kinda the point.”  
“bitch.”  
“your bitch.” she smiled.  
“yes, my bitch. now get up, this is a mess.”  
“oh, yeah! beej!”  
beetlejuice ran into the room, “yeah?”  
“clean this up for me?”  
he rolls his eyes. “fine.”  
he snaps and all the blood and the knife have disappeared.  
“and i’ll be leaving you two alone. also, lydia, charles tried to make dinner and ended up burning it, so you might want to see if you can steal some of these people’s food before you come home. bye!”  
lydia grabbed your hand.  
“lucky for you, i make some mean ramen.” you told her.


End file.
